


gimme a spanking, start the day off right

by honeysparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparks/pseuds/honeysparks
Summary: Sam turns twenty-two and Lucifer indulges him in a little treat.





	gimme a spanking, start the day off right

**Author's Note:**

> written for round twelve of the spn rare ships creation challenge.  
> this was fun! title from b-day song by madonna.

"Aw, Sam, you look so fucking beautiful like this. The pretty birthday boy."

And he really did. On his stomach, wrists tied together with a silk ribbon that had wrapped the first part of his present, and his legs tied separately to the bedposts, he was something else altogether. In his mouth were the pair of light blue panties that had covered his cock which was now hard and leaking against his stomach.

Lucifer smirked as Sam rutted helplessly against the mattress.

He grabbed Sam's ass, digging his fingers into the warm, flushed skin. "How many have we done so far, Sam?" Lucifer wondered aloud. "Sixteen, maybe? That leaves... Six?"

Sam murmured into his makeshift gag, saliva drooling down the side of his chin as he struggled to speak.

"What's that?" Lucifer mused with a smile not unlike that of a cat on the prowl. "Couldn't quite catch what you said."

Sam rolled his eyes at Lucifer, glaring at him.

"Alright, alright, I'm just playing. It's been eighteen, we've got four more."

With a huff that sounded a lot like, "Damn right," Sam pushed his hips against the bed again, clearly wanting more contact than he was getting.

"Count for me, sweetheart," Lucifer reminded before bringing his hand down on Sam's ass in a sharp slap, letting his touch linger for a moment on the reddening skin.

"Nninheen," Sam gasped into the gag, closing his eyes.

Another hit, and this time Lucifer used the heel of his palm. Sam cried out into the makeshift gag, curling into himself and breathing heavily on his shoulder.

"I said, count."

Sam choked out something that didn't sound like 'twenty' at all, but Lucifer let it slide. His boy was going through enough as it was.

"Just two to go," he reassured him, combing his fingers through Sam's fringe and languidly stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

Sam nodded, the movement jerky even as he leaned into Lucifer's touch just to have it pulled away and replaced by another smack to his ass. "Ah, fuhhh- 'wenheeone," he moaned, screwing his eyes shut tight and trying his best to keep from coming before Lucifer was done with him.

His efforts weren't unrecognised, as the next thing he knew, his legs weren't restrained though his wrists were still bound behind his back.

"You've been good," Lucifer hummed, looking genuinely pleased as he pulled Sam up to straddle his lap. Sam's ass was still sore rubbing on the denim of Lucifer's jeans, but it was a good kind of burn.

With the gag still in his mouth, Sam only hummed in reply.

When Lucifer removed the panties, it took a moment for Sam to catch his breath before he leaned forward and caught his boyfriend in a kiss, pulling away and tugging Lucifer's lower lip with his teeth.

"Look at you," Lucifer cooed, taking Sam's painfully hard cock in his hand and wasting no time in beginning to tug at it hard and fast.

Sam hissed, his back arching as he lasted all of three seconds before he was yelling a string of incomprehensible curse words, hands behind him curled into fists so tight his nails dug into his palm.

"Well, fuck," Sam murmured, breaths deep and laboured.

"' _Well, fuck_ ,' indeed," Lucifer agreed with an amused smile as he tucked a stray couple of hair strands back behind Sam's ear and cupping his face.

"We didn't get to twenty-two," Sam realised with a small pout as Lucifer reached around him and undid the ribbon holding his wrists together.

Lucifer shrugged. "You can make it up to me later," he suggests with a small smirk. "Happy birthday, Sam."


End file.
